


All My Life

by MostWickedLoveStoryEverTold



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWickedLoveStoryEverTold/pseuds/MostWickedLoveStoryEverTold
Summary: Rose and Luisa fell in love that night, but without a name or face to remember each other by, will they ever be able to find each other?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedbacks. I love hearing from you all!

**Halloween Masquerade Party**

 

“Come on, you said you’d wear the Batman outfit! That we’d wear matching costumes for the party!”

“I didn’t want to anymore. I changed my mind. Being a prince is so much better, it suits me way more.  You want to match?! You change! If not, then I’m done here.”

“You’re right, we are done here. It's over. You’re a jerk, and I’m sick and tired of this.”

“Fine, it’s over!” As David said this, he slammed the car door shut behind him and walked to the door and rang the bell.

“Hey you two! How’s Ft Laud High’s perfect couple?”

“Oh Mark, you know the answer to that.” David said while he pulled Rose closer to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose gave Mark a polite smile. She spotted Petra and walked towards her, with David following right behind.

“Hey girl! You look hot!” pecking Rose on the cheek. As she pulled away she spotted David. “But what’s up with this?”

“Oh Petra. We decided to change it up a bit. What’s wrong with Poison Ivy finally being able to be with her prince. I’m going to get a drink okay babe.” He kisses Rose and disappears into the crowd.

“We broke up. He was a jerk. A controlling, demanding asshole. We should have broken up a long time ago, and the sad thing is, I didn’t even have feelings for him.”  Petra bursts into the biggest smile and practically jumps towards Rose. Giving her the tightest most longest hug a best friend could ever ask for. “I’m so happy for you Rose! It’s about time. Honestly, I hated his guts, he didn’t deserve you. But now, now you get to be with whatever boy or girl you want.”

“I love you Petra, you know that. “

“Of course you do. Remember that day in the playground how you stood up to Paul for me? Since that day we’ve been best friends.”

“That was one of the best days of my life.” Rose gives Petra a little nudge on the shoulder.

“Oh my hotness. Who. Is. That.” Petra stands there as still as ever, wide eyed and gaping.

“Petra! What are you…” As Rose turned around to see who Petra was gawking at, she saw her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa fell in love that night, but without a name or face to remember each other by, will they ever be able to find each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback. I love hearing from you all!

“Harley Quinn.”  Rose whispered. The cutest smile on her face.

“No!  Robin Hood.  He’s a piece of hunk I’d like to get my hands on.”

“Oh yeah, he looks _fine_.”

“No no no no no.  Red in the hood here has got her eyes on _that_ .   _You_ can have your Harley.”  Petra winked at Rose and walked towards her prize, leaving Rose all alone.

Rose went back to staring at Harley Quinn.  She was a sight to see; her long, gorgeous brown hair hugged her body, that ripped t wrapped around her body just enough to accentuate her curves revealing just enough for any grown man… woman to feel the heat, and those short shorts.  Oh my goodness, those short shorts.  Somehow Rose had fallen head over heels for this mystery girl. She would have kept on staring, but Harley looked her way and they made eye contact. Rose did the only thing she could think of. She looked away and walked towards a group of people that she knew.

 

**(Luisa’s Point of View)**

@Rafael 3:30pm

I know Raf.

@Luisa 3:32pm

Then why are you still going to the party with her?  She cheated on you!  You deserve better than that.

@Rafael 3:33pm

I agreed bc I didn’t want her to go alone.  I just feel bad.

@Luisa 3:35pm

Oh Luisa, you’re always like this.  Just remember what happened last time with Sophie.

@Rafael 3:36pm

I know. Thx Raf.  I love you.  You’re the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for.

@Luisa 3:38pm

You got that right sista from anotha mista.

@Rafael 3:41pm

You coming at 9pm to pick us up right?

@Luisa 3:42pm

Yes.  Be ready Luisa! I’m not waiting for longer than 10mins.

@Rafael 3:44pm

Okay, okay.  I’ll be ready!  And be nice, you hear me.  I don’t want this to be awkward.

@Luisa 3:45

Fine.  I’ll be _nice_.  See you in 5hrs.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luisa fell in love that night, but without a name or face to remember each other by, will they ever be able to find each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback. I love hearing from you all!

“Luisa!”  Rafael gave Luisa a hug and kissed her on the cheek.  “You look... wow!”

“Oh Raf.  You don’t look too shabby yourself.”  Sticking her tongue out, she headed out the door with Allison by her side.

“ _ Rafael _ .”

“ _ Allison _ .”

 

**[Halloween Masquerade party, Mark’s House]**

“Come on in.  The party just started.”

Luisa and Allison walked in a few steps ahead of Rafael.

“How’s my man?”  Rafael fist pumps Mark.

“As good as can be.”  Mark closing the door behind them.

The three of them met up with a few of their other friends and started talking.  As they talked, Allison slowly wrapped her arm around Luisa’s waist.  She tried to ignore it at first, but Allison moved her hand to rest on her ass. That’s when Luisa dismissed herself to get a drink. When she turned around she made eye contact with the most breathtaking redhead ever.  As soon as Luisa returned to reality and was about to walk towards the mysterious wonder, she realized the redhead was gone.

“Hey Luisa!  Me and Red here are going to play beer pong, want to join?”

“Nah Raf.  I’m just going to get another drink and  _ mingle _ .”

“Okay, text me.”

Luisa grabbed a hard cider and roamed around the house, still thinking about the redhead.  How her fierce wavy hair fell in all the right places, the way her prominent facial features were being showcased, how the Poison Ivy outfit tightly hugged her body, causing every person in the room to stop and stare.  How she would love to…


End file.
